Important Questions
by Immortal Spud Thief
Summary: One-shot. Set in my 'Lies' universe, a good few years after my main multi-chap. Harry is asked a very important question, and he doesn't know how, or if, to answer it. Awful summary.


"Harry can I have a word?" Jamie Gould, Emery's boyfriend of four years asked Harry as he walked into the living room where the pathologist was working on paperwork. He was only a few years away from finishing his medical degree at Oxford, hoping to become a neurosurgeon.

"Of course" Harry nodded, looking away from the paper and to the twenty-one year old in front of him who was shuffling his feet nervously. "Sit down then, you've been coming here for four years just treat it like it's your home"

"Thank you sir" the young man nodded and Harry raised an eyebrow at his nervousness. He hadn't called Harry 'sir' in years, not since Harry had finally accepted that his baby girl wasn't a baby anymore and had agreed to be nice to her boyfriend. At first, Jamie had been terrified of Harry and Emery's older brothers, but now they were practically family.

"What can I do for you?"

"Um..I was.."Jamie ran one hand through his jet black hair nervously. He had it all worked out in his head, every single detail, but now he was sitting with Harry, everything just flew out of the window. "I know you didn't like me at first" he started "because you thought I wasn't good enough for Emmy"

Harry just nodded and shrugged.

"It wasn't anything personal, I would have thought that any boy wasn't good enough for my baby"

"I know" Jamie smiled "and if I ever have a daughter as beautiful as Emmy I'll be acting the same as you, don't worry"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the boy, man, in front of him, trying to work out why he was so nervous, and why he wanted to speak with him.

"You better not have got Emmy pregnant" Harry told him evenly, waiting to punch the man in front of him if he had done so "She's only twenty"

"No no" Jamie held up his hands and shook his head "No I haven't, I promise"

Harry relaxed slightly, believing his daughter's boyfriend.

"I was..hoping that you would..um..allow me to ask her to marry me"

There was a stunned silence throughout the room as Harry processed what the man in front of him was saying. He was going to take his baby girl away from him, change her name and have her for his own, even have a family with her. Harry had to once again force himself to realise that Emery wasn't the tiny newborn that he had held in his arms, or the five year old child who had run to him when she fell over, or the stubborn nine year old who had told him and Nikki that she wanted to be a pathologist like them. She was a grown woman, two years away from completing her medical degree at Oxford.

"Dad?" a male voice called out and Harry was pulled from his thoughts as his oldest son, twenty-three, just, year old Edward walked through the door "Thought we could come for a visit"

"Gramps"

Harry forgot everything when his two year old grandson, Henry, ran over to him and attached himself to his legs.

"Hello you" Harry grinned, reaching down and pulling the boy onto his lap and kissing him on the cheek "Have you been a good boy?"

"Uh hu" the blonde haired child nodded and looked towards his Auntie's boyfriend "What you here for Uncle Jamie?"

"I was.." he glanced at the young boy's father as Edward seated himself at the living room table as well. He was extremely nervous now that his girlfriend's oldest brother was there as well, one of the three who had threatened to castrate him when Emery had introduced them the first time. They were good friends now though, but the older men still scared him.

"How about you go and see what's in the cupboards, see if there's any chocolate in there" Harry whispered to his grandson, who nodded eagerly and jumped off his lap, racing towards the kitchen. Harry then turned back to Jamie and frowned. "You wish to marry Emmy?"

"What?" Edward demanded, glaring at Jamie who looked worried "She's not pregnant is she?"

"No" Jamie protested, shaking his head "I want to marry her because I'm in love with her and I want to spend my life with her. Surely you both understand that"

Edward nodded slightly, knowing what it felt like. He had married his wife, who was an anthropologist, only six months beforehand, even though they already had one son. He glanced at his father, knowing that it would be an even bigger loss on his half. Harry sighed and nodded at his daughter's boyfriend.

"Yes you can ask her to marry you"

Jamie grinned and thanked him profusely, telling the pathologist that he would look after his daughter with everything he had.

"Oh by the way dad" Edward smirked "Graham is on his way over as well. I'm sure Jamie here will love to break this amazing news to him as well"

Jamie suddenly felt extremely sick.

* * *

**Yeah I know it's been so long since I've written anything from my 'Lies' universe, and I apologise and I just had to get grandpa!Harry in there as well :D. I also apologise for the crapness of this, it wouldn't let me rest until I had written it, but it still wouldn't come out right either :(**

**xxx**


End file.
